Untitled
by thebelljar
Summary: prompt: baby, T for implied mm relationships


BAM!

Bags fell off shoulders as they clattered to the floor. Both boys landed on the asphalt sidewalk; the puddles left by the rain splashed. They were drenched.

"Kikumaru-kun?" Ohtori stared at Seigaku's redhead that he just collided into. In all fairness, it was not entirely his fault. The rival had come around the corner as though he was being chased by Shishido-san (and if Shishido-san had not caught up yet, it meant that the redhead was moving at a decent speed). Nevertheless, yes, it was _partly_ his fault as well. He had just finished practice with Shishido-san and the latter had asked him to stay over next weekend! It was all Ohtori had on his mind and for everyone that called him innocent, his thoughts were not exactly appearing to be so. After they went separate ways, Ohtori decided to jog home. He did- he was jogging around the corner when the collision occurred. He could have avoided it if he had not been so preoccupied with his fantasies.

"Kikumaru-kun?" Ohtori repeated. The redhead was laying face flat on the ground, he did not respond. 

_Ohmygosh, did I hurt him? ___

Ohtori scrambled over to Kikumaru's side and tapped his shoulder lightly. He was just about to turn the redhead over when the redhead rolled over. The visible open wounds were glaring and Ohtori felt a tinge of guilt to be the one unscathed.

"Nya" Kikumaru sat up easily. He didn't seem to notice the blood, the scratches, and the wounds.

_"He looks confused," _Ohtori thought to himself.

"I'm Ohtori Choutarou, 2nd year regular at Hyotei," he supplied.

Kikumaru blinked- and laughed. He looked at his newly acquired scratches and open wounds the fall left him. He pressed the wounds with a handkerchief - and he flinched at the point of contact - to stop the bleeding.

"Nya, I know who you are! Tori-chan and his scud serve!" Kikumaru bounced as he swept up his books and gathered his things.

"Sorry, I'm going to be late! I'll see you soon!" Kikumaru waved and- fell. _Again_.

He had slipped on a puddle and anticipating the fall, he did a flip only to slip on another puddle. Ohtori imagined Gakuto-senpai pulling such a feat. To avoid falling only to fall when landing on a slippery floor. He chuckled softly- it was _something_ Hyotei's spunky redhead would do. He would avoid falling only to still fall. In his rendition of Gakuto falling, the scene continued to play and Oshitari-senpai, steadfast as usual, would catch him.

_"Gakuto wouldn't fall. If he did, he'd have an Oshitari-senpai cushion,"_ Ohtori mused.

"Tori-chan? Tori-chan! TORI-CHAAAAAANNNN!"

Ohtori snapped back to reality. Really, he was starting to daydream and that simply would not do- Hyotei needed no more than one narcoleptic.

"Don't call me that, Kikumaru-kun," Ohtori felt his face heat up at the new nickname. "Do you need help?" he extended a hand to pull up the redhead.

He pulled the redhead to his feet only to have the redhead fall back. With strong arms, he caught him before he fell a third time.

"I think my ankle's twisted," Kikumaru tried to balance himself on one foot and turned to face him. Kikumaru glanced at his watch and his eyes grew wide. He looked downwards, he looked at the mess he was in, and he did not seem so bouncy anymore.

Kikumaru looked up to face him. Ohtori noticed that Kikumaru-kun's eyes were round- apart from the color; they were quite similar to his. Ohtori recognized _that_ look. When Atobe gave him one of his _I-don't-want-to-deal-with-Shishido's-theatrics_ look, he had pulled _that_ look to a hotheaded Shishido-san and the latter would (usually) comply with Atobe's requests. Ohtori gave a wry smile.

"Kikumaru-kun, is there a favor you would like to ask?" He enquired.

"Thank you, Tori-chan! I just knew you would say yes! Thank you!" Kikumaru replied enthusiastically. He seemed to be able to bounce on one foot now. He grabbed Ohtori's hands gleefully and repeatedly thanked him. Ohtori looked at the excited redhead. This was all very good, really, if all he had to do were let Kikumaru thank him. Kikumaru in his apparent glee had forgotten to state his request.

"OH! Could you please drag me to the Women and Children Hospital? I still have time! It's only two streets away!" Kikumaru articulated.

Keeping up with the image of a good, polite student from a respectable school, he nodded and quickly gathered all their things. He carried both bags and had a hobbling Kikumaru attached to one arm. Kikumaru managed to walk as he used Ohtori like a walking crutch.

Kikumaru started talking about his school day, about... _his_ baby?! Ohtori felt his face heat up on hearing something so personal. For a while, he thought how Kikumaru could be a father when Oshitari-senpai had once said that most of the tennis players in the junior high circuit were gay. The only exceptions, if he remembered right, were Rikkaidai's Jackal-kun, Rokkaku's Aoi-kun, and Seigaku's Kawamura-kun. _Even _Seigaku's freshman Echizen-kun and Rikkaidai's junior ace Kirihara-kun were gay. How _could _Kikumaru be straight? In addition, _wasn't_ Kikumaru-kun still going out with his doubles player? Didn't they call themselves the _golden_ pair on and off the courts?

"C'mon! Let me show you my baby!" He noticed that he had spaced out and that they were entering the hospital. Kikumaru's animated banter seemed to have made the two-streets-away much nearer.

He smiled at the vivacious redhead whose merry eyes twinkled. "Fifth floor! It's the third room to the right!" Kikumaru nearly fell again as he tried to run towards the elevator. Ohtori wanted to catch him but missed. The redhead saved himself and landed gracefully on the same good foot. "V!" He winked as he held up two fingers.

When they stepped out of the elevator, two nurses were waiting to enter the elevator. The two nurses were pushing a bed. Kikumaru looked at the bed and smiled.

"You made it," the voice said gently. Ohtori looked at the voice, or to the owner of the voice. He saw a pregnant woman; he saw a pregnant woman that was in her twenties.

"You'll be fine; I'll be waiting for you!" Kikumaru hovered over the bed.

He waved and took a seat as the nurses entered the elevator with the bed. Ohtori stared at the scene. He replayed it again in his head. The woman looked _at least_ five years older than Kikumaru.

"What about Oishi-kun?" Ohtori's mouth worked before his head did.

_Oops. _He kicked himself inside and wished he didn't ask such an awkward question. It was none of his business to meddle in his rival's love life. Furthermore, his rival sexual preferences had nothing to do with him.

"What about Oishi?" Kikumaru replied without hesitation.

Ohtori blinked.

_Is he playing dumb or does he really not know?__  
_  
"Aren't you going out with him?" He put it bluntly.

"Uh-huh," Kikumaru looked up. "Are you going out with Shishido-san?"

The heat returned to his face. Ohtori started to stammer a reply, "y-y-yes, I am."

"There's nothing wrong," Kikumaru grinned.

"Are we missing something here?" Ohtori blurted out. "You are cheating on him! You have a baby and you go out with him?" The words came out faster than he could stop them. At least his head knew went to give an apology. "Sorry, it's none of my business," he mumbled.

Kikumaru looked puzzled. Then he broke into smile, he chuckled, he laughed. 

_Jyousei's Wakato-kun was right. These people who name their tennis moves after animals are not normal. They really aren't! _Ohtori felt exhausted thinking about Kikumaru-kun's love life for him.

"Sorry, Tori-chan," a beaming Kikumaru staggered to appear in front of him. "That's my onee-san and I will not cheat on Oishi," the redhead winked, "ever," he added.

"Thank you for your concern and your help, though. Tori-chan, would you stay and say hi to the baby with me?" Kikumaru smiled.

Upon hearing Kikumaru-kun's explanation, he felt himself blushing again. He'd wronged Kikumaru-kun but, somehow, he felt relieved to hear that his rival's love life wasn't on the rocks. He blushed even more when he realized all the things he said- _oh for the sake of gay rights, I confessed to being with Shishido-san to a rival_!

Kikumaru seemed to read his thoughts. He shook Ohtori and assured him that he _already_ knew- Seigaku's data tennis player didn't _just_ cover tennis moves, he proudly exclaimed.

That didn't feel too assuring but Ohtori settled. His thoughts weren't given another chance to wander as a nurse informed Kikumaru that he could see the baby and his sister was still unconscious.

Both boys followed the nurse and watched as the tiny limbs thrashed out, as the baby blue blanket covered the baby and the baby seemed to calm.

"Kawaii," Kikumaru whispered.

"He's beautiful," Ohtori whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Kikumaru whispered back.

The two teenagers laughed. They had been watching the baby being nursed and put to bed. They marveled at the new sight of life that their round eyes widened, they held their breaths and lowered their voices- not wanting to spoil the moment.

Their hearty laughter didn't spoil the moment but it signaled the end of the day. Kikumaru threw a hug and hugged the taller boy. "Thank you so much! I got to see him first because of you! Thank you, thank you!"

"Can I see him again?" Ohtori asked.

"Sure! Anytime!" Kikumaru replied spiritedly. Kikumaru took out a paper and pen and hastily scribbled a note. "Come visit anytime, Tori-chan!" Kikumaru thrust the paper into Ohtori's hands.

"Oh, you can visit to talk about Shishido-san too!" Kikumaru added cheekily.


End file.
